


Weak

by ivanaramkishun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Caring Changbin, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Naive Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanaramkishun/pseuds/ivanaramkishun
Summary: Felix doesn't realize some things. Changbin explains those things to him.





	Weak

Rain was the only thing Felix heard when he woke up in his bed. The window was closed, the lights were off but the faint light from outside lit the room up. He looked at the digital clock on his bedside table. It was two in the morning. Why the hell would he be awake this early? He sat up, drowsy and confused. He shared a room with Seungmin, who was still fast asleep. He walked into the kitchen where he saw Changbin writing something down in a very worn notebook. He sat down across from him and the other looked up.

“Why are you awake?” Changbin asked. 

“Why are you?”

“I’m working. Go back to sleep. It’s almost three.” Changbin then continued writing.

“No. I can’t fall asleep. I’ll just stay here.”

“And do what?”

“I don’t know. Annoy the heck out of you probably.” He smiled.

Changbin laughed and set his notebook aside. Felix thought he had the cutest laugh for such a ‘morbid guy.

“Are you okay?” Changbin’s tone changed to that of worry. He was concerned. Over the past weeks, Felix had been through so much stress after the show. 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Felix laughed it off. He was surprised to hear those three words leave Changbin’s mouth. He was okay. He was fine. Another part of him was saying the exact opposite. He thought he’d lose everything he had. His friends, his dream his chance to do what he loved. It was traumatic. It had left him feeling uneasy. Thoughts crossed his mind that scared him. Am I good enough? Or Is this right? 

“It’s just-, “ Hearing something like that from Changbin was frustrating.

“You don’t have to worry about me. I can take care of myself.” Felix let out. He was not weak. He didn’t need someone to take care of him. He grabbed his hoodie and walked out the front door. Changbin frowned.

As soon as he was outside he felt the harsh wind. His face felt numb for just a second, and he closed his eyes at the sensation. He opened them to see lights around him, every streetlight, apartment window and store front. He started walking on the narrow sidewalks. Unlike Australia, Korea had small sidewalks and the roads weren’t that good. You could see cracks in the pavement and the twists and turns around each road. Big apartment buildings lined the streets and small one-family houses were scattered here and there. Small businesses were also normal to see. 

His thoughts came back to him, and he got angry. He hadn’t liked it when others undermined him. He promised his mom that he would work hard, and he would have to do that by himself. Yeah, his teammates were like his family but he really only had himself right? Right? He walked down a familiar alley.

He hadn’t seen Changbin run after him. 

“Felix!” Changbin yelled running up behind him. Felix snapped his head int the direction of the sound.

“Changbin? Why did you follow me?”

“Why? Are you serious? I was worried! I’m not a fucking robot. What the fuck? Why would you run away?”

“I’m not weak! So don’t come up to me and ask if I’m okay! I don’t fucking want someone to ask me how I am. I’m fine.” Felix spit and Changbin got visibly angrier.

“Hey. You need to stop acting like a damned kid.”

“What did you say?”

“You heard what I said. Don’t come at me for wanting to know if you’re okay. What kind of nonsense is that? You aren’t fucking okay if you react like that so shut up. No one thinks you’re weak!” Changbin cursed taking two steps toward Felix. Felix took two steps back, hitting a wall.

“Fuck off. I’m fine. I said I was fine.” 

“Stop pushing yourself. I don’t know what you are feeling right now but I know you’re hurting. After the the live-show you were happy-for a moment. It didn’t last because something is bothering you. You stay inside the dorm, only leaving for practice and school. You come back looking like a zombie and you have the audacity to say you’re okay? HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL TO SEE YOU LIKE THAT?” Felix looked at his shoes. He didn’t want to look up.

“Why do you care?”

That was Changbin’s breaking point. He stepped towards Felix and grabbed his chin to make him look up. Felix looked up staring straight at the other in the eye. It was as if he was telling him the things he couldn’t with words. Changbin leaned in closer to whisper something.

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” Felix gulped. Changbin’s voice was lower than usual and it made chills go down Felix’s spine.

“You make me feel something I haven’t before. And it scares me.” Felix let out a breath he was keeping in.

“Please don’t mess with me.” Changbin looked at the pain on Felix’s face. Felix was about to cry. Was this some sick joke?

“I’m not lying to you.”

Felix grabbed Changbin’s jaw and leaned to kiss him. At first it made him relax, then he began to realize. He was kissing his bandmate. His friend. A guy? Then Changbin responded and he didn’t care anymore. They pulled away just for the need to breathe. Felix felt himself become lightheaded. 

“You make me wanna hate you. You know that?” Felix paused. 

”But I can’t.”

Changbin smiled.

_______

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
